Conventionally, in order to reproduce images such as movies, advertisements, etc., two-dimensional images are projected on a single screen arranged in front of a theater. However, audiences can only watch two-dimensional (2D) images under such a system.
Three-dimensional (3D) image technologies for providing the audience with 3D images have recently been developed. 3D image technologies use the principle of allowing an audience to feel the 3D effect even from a flat image when different images are presented to the left and right eyes of the audience and combined in the brain. In detail, two cameras equipped with different polarizing filters are used during filming, and the audience wears glasses with polarizing filters such that different images are presented to the left and right eyes during watching.
However, while these 3D technologies can provide the audience with 3D images, the audience just watches the images reproduced on a single screen, which may reduce the degree of involvement in the images. Moreover, the direction of the 3D effect that the audience feels is limited to the direction of the single screen.
Furthermore, according to the conventional 3D technologies, the audience must wear the glasses equipped with polarizing filters during watching, which may make the audience feel inconvenient, and different images are artificially presented to the left and right eyes, which may make some sensitive audiences feel dizzy or nausea.
Therefore, a so-called “multi-projection system” which can solve the problems of the conventional projection systems based on a single screen has been proposed. The “multi-projection system” refers to a technology in which a plurality of projection surfaces are arranged around auditorium such that synchronized images are reproduced on the plurality of projection surfaces, thus providing the audience with the three-dimensional effect and immersion.
Meanwhile, in order to implement this “multi-projection system”, it is necessary to arrange a “plurality of projection surfaces” around the auditorium and install “two or more projection devices” for projecting images on the plurality of projection surfaces. In this case, when the projection surfaces and the projection devices are installed to face each other, as in a typical projection system (i.e., a projection system with a single projection surface), various problems may occur (that is, when the “plurality of projection surfaces” and the “two or more projection devices” are installed to face each other, various problems may occur).
For example, the two or more projection devices installed to face the plurality of projection surfaces may be arranged in a complex manner within the visible range of the audience, which thus may reduce the immersion of the audience.
Moreover, the projection devices installed to face the projection surfaces facing each other (e.g., a left projection surface and a right projection surface, a front projection surface and a rear projection surface, etc.) may interrupt their projection operations.
Furthermore, when the two or more projection devices are installed to face the plurality of projection surfaces, some of the projection devices should be installed on the floor due to the difficulty in ensuring an installation space, and thus the projection devices installed on the floor have a risk of causing safety accidents. That is, since the theater is dark, the audience may fall over the projection device installed on the floor.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new “multi-projection system” that can solve these problems.